Eternal
by ForgerOfLies
Summary: When Xander gets stuck on a Hell Dimension. He ends up on no other place than the soul cairn. Skyrim/Buffy Xover. No slash.
1. Prologue

"_It just so happens that I, Xander Harris was at the wrong place at the wrong time, well mostly that, though gotta admit trying to be a hero was maybe a part of my predicament. A small part... well maybe a smallish medium-y part? Okay it was my fault for trying to be heroic that had me ended up... staring at a gigantic big-ass Dragon. Did I mention he's huge?" _

_- _Xander Harris Sot'Valok (White Guardian)

Ag'Morokei'Nah (Burn Glorious Fury)

I sat on one of the many ruins that littered this place, Souls wandered about... lost. The only thing to eat was Soul husks. No more burgers, no more twinkies just bland yet filling soul husk. I took another bite on my piece of husk as I look into the horizons.

It's been a long time since I've been teleported to this place, I think this is what they call a Hell dimension, but I just don't know anymore nor do I care if they call it twinkie land or whatever. Days, months, years, decades I don't know how long i've been here. There's no sun here, just souls and ruins... some undead... then a huge ass dragon.

"Alexander!" A booming yet tired voice called out my name. It was Durnheviir, he is as I am, trapped in this forsaken land. He's good company at least. Without him I probably would have gone insane in here. "Sot'Valok you look sad again." He said morosely. Landing on the flat ground near the ruins I was sitting on. "Aren't you?" I asked " Sad, I mean, It has been a lot of time since you know... you were with your... dragon-y friends?" I clarified.

"My friends are dead, Alexander. Now, I only long to fly on the lands of Tamriel, to breathe the air into my lungs, to gaze upon a blue sky, and to feel the sun at my back. What about you Sot'Valok?" I couldn't help but feel sorry for him and myself at his monologue, we were the same, both trapped in this hell. "I miss my friends Durn, And I want to do all of what you said too. Except the, you know, flying part coz I can't" I said with a chuckle. Hmmm... Durn seems to be looking at the distance ways away from us. In fact, he's looking at the Castle, Long story short there was a vampire living there so I avoid it if I can. "Intruders, Alexander, Two of them. They are of flesh and bone and blood. Come! Let us see."

Well this might get interesting. If there are intruders that means they somehow entered here, if they entered here they might know how to get out. I fought my hopeful smile off my face as I jumped on Durnheviir's back. Best not hope, and save myself the disappointment after all.

-Eternal-

Durnheviir flew high and made search patterns, which means he flew like a cockroach on steroids."Wooooooah" I gripped at a scale spike near the base of his neck hard to anchor myself to his body. We landed near the castle's north wing. The "castle" was more or less a building with no roof, high walls, that had 6 soul towers as I liked to call them. Soul towers were probably the most awe inspiring sights to be seen in this place, Durn tells me that these things power up the barriers in this place. The soul towers were towers made of Obsidian looking bricks that reached to the heavens, except only the bottom was made, the other bricks were floating. Most of them were Inactive, but the active ones... they give of a purplish light that shoots out to the sky.

I stealthily dismounted Durn when he made a pass at one of the towers. As it was I didn't want the intruders to see me as of yet. I crouched near the castle ridges to hide and looked below to see three figures. The intruders and the Vampire chick. Scratch that. They were all vampires. Their eyes gave them away.

Not that being a vampire here is as bad as it was back home, Vampires here were something like... eh... the underworld movie vampires, i guess. They were still who they were after they are turned, or so Durn tells me. Started by this Demon prince Molag Balls or something like that, he raped this woman and somehow bleeded on her. Poof. Vampire.

It seems that Durn wants to fight them... I look up to see him gliding to a stop on the top of the entrance of the Castle. He perched and let loose a Huge roar, see the capitalization there? It was _that_ and maybe a bit more. Durn explained to me that Dragons fought using words, basically if two dragons fight it'd be a deadly trashtalk battle or something like that. Words have Power.

"Diil Quoth Zaam!" I see Durn shouting to the skies. Blobs of what appears as purple flame spout out of his mouth to the sky. These blobs in turn fell to the castle, hitting skeletons with amazing accuracy. I watch amazed as the skeletons stirred then became alive, er, undead more like it.

It was magic, the words were incantations and the world simply obeys them, it was chilling. It was like saying hamburger and a hamburger appears in front of you.

The 3 Vampires make quick work of the skeletons, they shortly focused their attention to Durneviir. The two ladies seem to prefer using magic, not the dragon magic kind, It seems that bolts of lightning and ice were spouting out of their hands. Must be useful. The sole male was using a crossbow to shoot Durn out of the air.

Roaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaar

It seems Durn is indulging them. He dropped to the-"Wait a second." I watch as Durn topples to the ground. "Shit." I ran to the stairs.

If these fucks hurt Durn bad, God help them, I'm gonna- I see the guy unsheathing two knives, clearly to "finish" Durnehviir off. Oh no you don't.

No. One. Hurts. Pack.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" Everything is a blur, do I care that pack is threatened? Yes! Do I care if I'm charging 3 vamps? no not really... All and any thought vanished as I clashed into them literally pouncing on the male.

-Eternal-

"Urhg." I taste the coppery taste of blood in my mouth. "Duhr-" I tried to speak but i was in too much pain to do so. "Alexander, you live still, good." I groaned, I don't know if it's from relief or pain. I can't be choosy right now so I'll go with both. "You were severely wounded, Sot'Valok. Only my Thu'um keeps you from passing on to the great beyond." "Hur-kle" I tried to respond but only drool and blood spouted from my mouth. I opened my eyes to see the ever purple hue of the world i've been stuck in for God knows how long. "The dovahkiin, killed me, then wounded you grievously, Sot'Valok. I came to you as soon as I reformed." Even in pain as I was, I think I'm smiling right now. At Least one of us is going to live, right?

"I have lived long enough, Alexander. I will not suffer to see another friend die! I'm sorry..." I tried to raise my head to see Durn or even just ask what the hell he meant but I was suddenly in a... whatever it is it's crazy, unexplainable. I'm in pain yet I'm not, I feel but I do not? "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh" I yelled, pain coursing through every strand of my being. All was tu- turnin- Bla- ck...

-Eternal-

Good evening guys :D here's the first chapter. I would have made it longer but it seems right to finish it off right there, Don't you think?


	2. Meeting a Mad God

"_I lay there, no longer wounded. Confused, befuddled that I survived. Then I remembered, remembered memories not my own. Remembered Tamriel. Flying the open skies. Being stuck in Soul Cairn, the deal with the ideal masters. Meeting myself. Then using an obscure ritual to save myself, fully knowing the consequence of such an action. Then I woke up." _

_- Xander Harris_

Meeting a MadGod

-Eternal-

I woke up. I didn't know what to do next, I searched for Durnehviir for sometime. Trudging the wasteland called the soul cairn, a placed ruled by entities very much so like the powers that be. Powerful. shrewd, manipulative. It seems that Durn has escaped. To the great beyond as he always called it. There he might fly with his friends. Friends that I can distinctly remember, now that I've done some thinking.

I remember most of it now, Durnehviir was unlike most dragons, instead of learning to breath fire,ice or lightning Durn was interested on the dead. Necromancy. He was asked to guard the Soul Cairn till some necromancer died, turns out one of those "Ha, we tricked you!" moments. The necromancer was a Vampire! Durn has guarded the Soul Cairn for so long that his body has acclimated to it. He was bound.

Durnehviir circumvented it though. When I was dying he used a ritual, something old, powerful and extremely fatal to the caster. Even with the glimmer of memory that I gained from my friend, I cannot know what it's effects will be, mostly because he didn't either. It was basically destroying his body so I could live. He was free, from the chains of the Ideal masters. I on the other hand... I'm standing in front of the portal, the portal those vampires used to enter the Soul Cairn. Blood pumping faster, I dunno, seeing it now rather than from the memory Durnehviir left for me, made me excited. It was beautiful, it was freedom.

-Eternal-

"Woah!" I yelled. just as I was going to enter the portal towards Tamriel or even hopefully, Home, A hand grabs me and drags me backwards. Instead of falling down the stairs leading towards the portal it seems I had fallen on a different portal!

I fell down on pavement. I hear birds chirping, some crickets, heck I feel the sun on my face. Most of it was ignored though, as my body righted itself shifting into what I call "stake or run the hell from it" stance. I surveyed for any danger, the only "danger" I see is a man dressed in a purple robe on one half, and reddish orange on his other half. He had whitened eyes, as if blinded, but the way his head is turned towards me tells a different story altogether though it would explain his cane if he was blind. Someone who looks like he can't hurt a fly, someone like the former mayor of Sunnydale.

I shifted uncomfortably on the soles of my feet. Holding in a defensive stance the sword I "Borrowed" from one of the many skeletal figures in Soul Cairn. If it was indeed like the mayor, he can't truly say he's fucked, it's a given. "Who are you?!" I demanded at him. He frowned at me and said "_H'afrumph! Well then, if you're going to be like that... Perhaps it's best I take my leave. A good day to you sir. I said good day!" _He said making a show of turning around and walking in large silly strides.

I couldn't stop myself I yelled "Hey, sorry I'm Careful-guy these days." As soon as I did say it though he twirled a-and skipped back towards me. "Ah, if that is so, then allow me to introduce myself careful guy." I think this guy might not be so bad afterall... hopefully.

"Most inhabitants here call me many things" He says his voice sounds like giles choked on an apple yet still forced to give a course on Slayer 101 "_**N**__ow you. You can call me Ann Marie. But only if you're partial to being flayed alive and having an angry immortal skip rope with your entrails. I'f not... Then call me Sheogorath, Daedric Prince of Madness. Charmed." _Damn it all to hell. Just my luck. Of all the... I get the Mad one?

"I don't suppose you'll let me go?" I asked hopefully, gripping my sword handle so hard I'm surprised the old thing isn't broken yet. "Please? You could play skip rope on some other poor schmuck out there?" I added, hey it might work!

"Hmmm..." He made a pretense of rubbing his beard in thought. He might've been actually thinking come to think of it. "That's hardly sporting of you, isn't it? You just came and now you want to go?" He made a Flourish "why not enjoy yourself, In this fair town for a while? Come, come let me take you to a tour." He said, I don't know what else to do so I followed. No one dared assume the names of daedra lest they be stricken down... Painfully. Atleast that's what I know from Durn's impressive memories.

-Eternal-

We did a round about on the town, he was pretty jovial about it too. We stop at the center of the town, Bliss apparently, There was a statue of mermaids in the center. When we came to a stop the man, god, demon whatever exclaimed. "Now that's all over with, I can finally rip out your eyes and feed them to the dogs." He said darkly seemingly in the mood for... some eye rippage. I brought myself to guard, brandishing my weapon so it came between myself and the mad guy. "But wait, since you brought cheese why don't I tell you why we're here?" Cheese? What the he-

"What the!" My Blade! Instead of my old borrowed longsword I now hold... A cheese blade? "Mmmm Cheese! Nothing like it in all of the world."

-Eternal-

All in all it wasn't too bad... I mean sure I get to live with an insane god that periodically threatens my bodily parts... well yeah I know it sounds bad but listen. Within the six month's that I've lived in the shivering isles I can say that there's a method to madness, a pattern that most do not see. The inhabitants maybe crazy, but there was a method to their craziness... and that made it bearable. Know the methods, avoid the craziness so to speak. Well it works... except on Sheogorath that is. He's... He's just Mad, Freaking Bonking Irredeemably Mad. See the capital letters there? He's that insane.

It's been two months since I got here, unwilling I might add. I got to know the people, the sexy guards. The daedra, the man-eating spiders, ogres, cat people, lizard people heck I might've seen a catdog somewhere but that might just be me catching the Mad.

I've been doing some errands for Mad Sheo for a while now, usually he just makes me do silly quests... which no power on earth will make me tell you the story of which he made me do. He promises, that he will find a way to home if there is one, and that he will after a dozen quests put me in Tamriel. A promise that cannot be broken as it was spoken in tongue of old, that much I some of the serious quests had me using all my admittedly small experience in combat and of course my "New found" ability to do magic. Just like the quest I'm doing now.

-Eternal-

"Minion! Oh good! You're here!" I rolled my eyes at his enthusiasm.

" Don't you roll your eyes at me Mister! I oughta rip out your eyes and feed them to you." Now doesn't that bring back some nostalgia.

"Just get it over with." I interrupted his threatening, he was going on about acid baths or something, you get used to it after awhile. "_YOU dare interrupt ME? Only I interrupt me! Like just then."_

My lips quirk upwards, purely an unconscious reaction I assure you, this guy always make me crack up... even if he's quite... not there.

"Now where was I? Oh yes! Your last quest innit? Hmmm? What should I make you do? Perhaps... Aha... I'll make you collect me 1,356,193 brownstones!" I stared at him in horror.

"No... No, that's quite too easy. Perhaps. I know!" I gave a small sigh of relief, he had me going there.

"I have an Item, created not long ago you see? Of course you do, you always see, don't you?" I nodded tentatively, I wasn't blind yet as far as I know. "Well it's quite well guarded, let's see who was guarding it again... Ah, yes. I remember now. It's a... secret!" I groaned. last time he did that... I shuddered involuntarily.

"Now this item is a gauntlet. Has incredible power, blah,blah,blah. It's located at Spiders peak. I would of course teleport you just outside. You ready? No? Too bad... Say cheese!"

-Eternal-

It was snowing... makes me glad I wore my cloak. I was wearing black leather armor, because I couldn't stand using steel armor. It was clunky, it was noisy, and just a hindrance in my opinion. This set I made myself. From the rewards of one of my more serious quests. Sheogorath gave me unlimited access to his materials inventory. I used mostly the black leather stored there. Looked like horsehide, or perhaps buffalo from the thickness. I must say when I look at the mirror now I look like I can take on an army, I had the best leather workers in all of Dementia do some designs on it because I was not really that good at making the pretty or the scary. I keep thinking the scoobies reaction when they see me now. Doing God's will... well a gods will... an insane demonic one at that... nevermind.

Spiders peak. It looks like a temple, a daedric temple at that. Large statue at the front a female one. I don't know this one. Most of the ones I know are the ones Sheogorath keeps on mentioning, like Jyaggalag and Molag bal. Mostly the nasty ones at that.

I sneaked in inside. I'm actually pretty sneaky, i've discovered. Brandishing my daedric longsword, just to be safe. I was just halfway through my second corridor when I saw "it".

"Oh shi-" Shrieeeeeeeeeeeeeeek

Damn. Those tits. "It" was a Gigantic Spider Demon. Half woman Half spider. But damn that woman part was great. Except it's trying to kill me and all. Look at it jiggle.

Bad thoughts! Remember Ms. French! That got me going. I parried it's gigantic claw-arm thing with my sword and rolled over way past her sides. I swung my sword on one of her massive legs catching her off balance. Then I rode her... not the naughty riding mind you. Stuck my sword on her backside and whispered "Qo"

She was pretty much fried after that.

The magic thing? Well Thu'um is actually usable by Humans, It's basically using your voice to make the world obey. While Durnehviir focused mostly on necromantic studies, he was obsessed with flying... You got it, when he was stuck in soul cairn, he yearned the normal skies. He went as far as to try to make clouds or to make lightning, well needless to say that lightning part he got very, very good at. So am I apparently, though I tried to raise some skeletons once it didn't work. Must be because I had no deal with the Ideal masters nor do I intend to.

Shrieeeeeeeeeeeek Shrieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek shrieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee k

Damn it the first one called the others. I ran towards the end of the corridor. It wouldn't do to be trapped on that narrow space. Ask and you shall receive as they say. Sigh. Well instead of being trapped in a narrow corridor, I'm now in a very wide room , the floor had a web-design pattern stretching out towards the walls. And in the middle... The gauntlet. It was quite a beautiful sight all in all.

Shriiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek

How could I forget. There's also 6 spider women looking at me with hungry eyes "I know I look good but, you know can you fall in line or something?" they rushed to me all at the same time, what can I say I'm Irresistable.

-Eternal-

Well That's the second chapter guys Enjoy and good night all. Anyways next update should be in Saturday or something.

For those who don't know or play or have reached Dawnguard's Soul Cairn and Sheogorath here's some bit of explanation.

Soul Cairn is the place where every soul that touches soul magicks end up, most of the souls absorbed in crystals end up here. Its basically an endless plain full of souls. Durnehviir was enlisted/fooled to be it's guardian till the ends of time. Necromancers tap this plain when the play with souls, they make deals with the Ideal masters, whom are basically like the powers-that-be for that place.

Sheogorath is the Daedric Prince/God of Madness. He likes driving people insane, and making them do silly things. He occasionally threatens but most of the time won't follow up to it... because he is Lazy. Once one of the most powerful Daedra around, Jyaggalag God of Order was cursed to become Sheogorath God of madness. Once every end of an Era he can once again turn into Jyaggalag. In Elderscrolls IV the hero broke the curse and became Sheogorath. this was set 200 years before skyrim.


	3. Don't you just hate spiders?

"_Ah, Touched by chaos, how lovely. Quite, you were bringing chaos even then haven't you? Good, good, I like that in a minion" - _Sheogorath, Daedric Prince of madness

Don't you just love spiders?

-Eternal-

Ah, at times like this I feel like praising Sheogorath. The six spider women were closing in the room was a very large one but they were really fast for their sizes. I pulled a scroll from my pack and opened it. Quickly checking to see if I got the right scroll, after I confirmed I pricked my thumb with my sword, wiping the blood towards the center of the contract and read the words.

Two purple portals suddenly emerged one to my left and another to my right. Two skimpy armored women burst out of the portal swords at the ready. One of them, the aureal, was wearing golden hued armor, like an angel. And the other, a Dark seducer, wearing dark brown leather armor, exposed middle section... the works.

"Lord Xander" they both Chimed, "No time, You get those two, and you those two. I'll get the middle two. I said as we all burst into action. I ran to meet the two large spiders coming from the middle.

The one on the left screeched as if ordering the one on the right. With a speed that belies their size they raised their claws. I blocked the nearest one, the left spider, and twisted my body to avoid the other. Then I disengaged, jumping backwards as they both tried to impale me with their free claws.

They did something that surprised me though. They jumped, not upwards, it was more of a leap really. But that's not the point, is it. The point is the horse sized spider women jumped, leaped towards me with the force of a cannon.I parried their claw slashes for a second, my hand shaking from the force of their blows. Then my sword broke...

I stumbled forwards barely avoiding an overhead slash from one of my enemies. I forced myself to do a roll, a crouch and a recovery. Heart pounding in my chest and in my ears.

Ah. fuck it. "Qo (lightning)" Lightning surged on the dagger sized stump of my broken sword. I threw it on lefty. Straight at the back. Funny trivia about spiders they're slow on the turning, the large ones anyways... or it may be because... nah.

I pulled out one of my spare daggers from my pack, This one has a nasty curve on its blade, made for disemboweling and slashing... or so did the merchant on Dementia said.

Shrieeeeeeeeeeeeeek

Well it seems the death of Lefty made Righty quite angry. Charging at me with both arms-blade-claws raised as if it was aiming to decapitate me... Uh, uh not this time.

I avoided her attack by invading her personal space... and what do you know, it really is very good at disemboweling.

-Eternal-

Well now that the daedra were finished I looked at my two summoned warriors, Elana the Golden saint (Aureal) and Zar'zarn the Dark seducer, elite warriors in Sheogorath's army. They were both finished with their daedra as well, they were now mostly arguing with who killed who, the fastest.

"Lord Xander, what do you command me to do?" Elana asked demurely but firmly. She sheathed her sword and stood attentively as if I was a general. All of the times I summoned using "The scroll" as I call it, It's always Elana and a random seducer... I wonder why. I do know of Zar'zarn though. She's a sparring partner when I'm at Dementia and I've summoned her once or twice... well more than that actually. Zar'zarn snorted at Elana, and Elana glared at Zar'zarn. It was all amusing to a degree, the competitiveness of the two factions in the army of Sheogorath.

"Hmmm... are those claws metallic by any chance?" Some of the daedra had weird bodies often contain metals and such. "They are my lord." Well, that's nice. "Rip them off then, bring them to the palace after we're done with this. I need a new weapon." They both shared a look, I sighed they probably are gonna race on it... again. "Take them all, I don't know how many I'll need." Zar'zarn gave me a wide grin, the same wide grin she always give when she thinks I'm going to do something crazy. "Very well." And they went to hacking the arms of the fallen daedra. It would've disturbed me given that they were quite Humanoid, but they tried to kill me so... they pay the price so to speak.

-Eternal-

There was a puzzle mechanism protecting the gauntlet, It took some time but I aligned them to the right sequence, disabling the traps and the protections that the temple had for the gauntlet.

I picked it up, examining it closely, noting the white web like patterns contrasting the dark colors that the gauntlet had. It was beautiful in a sense, probably cursed or Sheogorath wouldn't have anything to do with it.

There was a rustle in the wind. An oppressive feeling filled the room. I see a woman floating around, glowing brightly. I had an inkling on what or who she was but I asked anyway "Who are you?"

"Hm, Hm, Sheogorath told me to expect you. My name is Mephala. Spider God" She said with a smile. Now face my Avatar, and you can get away with the gauntlet... no cheating." She said looking at the two daedra behind me, Elana and Zar'zarn. Well I thought It was too easy anyways.

-Eternal-

I stared at my dagger, and then I stared at the "Avatar". The 11 feet tall spider woman avatar. Right then and there I knew "The world just ain't fair." The avatar startled to chuckle. "No. It rarely is." SHRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK

The whole place trembled as she shrieked. I see her smiling at me as she lunged. She was quite different than the earlier versions that we fought. For one she was freaking huge. She can talk. The more deadly difference was that she had with her four arms... wielding wicked looking maces and swords and a club, And a set of Arm blades just like the earlier ones too.

She was moving as fast as a slayer too. I pulled out another dagger for a main gauche this one was quite simple, a steel dagger forged it myself.

It was a running battle. I kept dodging backwards trying to avoid her blows and damage her arms in the process.

"Die, Die, Die!" She kept chanting under her breath. She had good coordination, I had to give her that I had a lot of wounds now mostly my armor was taking the brunt of the attacks that I failed to parry or dodge but if this went on I'm spider food in the near future.

I did injure some of her arms. Slash to the finger here, slash to the forearm there. One of the arms took so much damage it can't lift it's weapons any more.

"Qo" I said. Forcing the lightning into a ball to hit her. She stumble a little but for the most part was unaffected, that was more than I needed. I went inside her personal space, just as I did the last spider and readied to strike. "That won't work this time." She sneered. It didn't. She spat web at my face! Then swung her club at me so hard I think I broke a few ribs, or maybe it was me flying towards the wall that did it. Couldn't tell, kinda dying right now.

I couldn't really move right now. Can't even reach for the potion on my pack. My stamina is almost null, I'm breathing hard and painfully so as I do. I couldn't help but grin though. I released a pained chuckle... or maybe a sob I don't really know. Have I mentioned that the spider's eyes look darkened? No? Yeah I was kinda focused on the tits there for a second. "Come, come close to me I want to tell you something -cough- before I die." Well, call me crazy but this is the most that I have right now. "Why should I do that, I can kill you swift." She said smugly at that. "Do I look like I can do anything?" I asked.

…

Well I guess that answers my question. "Come, here I am, kill me then if you can." I taunted her. She moved fast and sure. In seconds I had two blades to my neck. "I want to tell you something before I die, come closer, please?" She seems to think it through for a second before doing what could be a shrug... for her anyways. " Be quick, I want your head on the floor as soon as possible." She leaned into me pressing her ears near to my lips. I almost laughed in joy of her stupidity, but I kept it... barely. "What is your message?" She asked.

…

"Nice tits. Strun." I intoned the word. Thunder. The sound that comes after lightning. Thunder. A sound akin to a sonic boom so close against a being who relies on hearing.

"-cough- I win."

-Eternal-

I dunno was it dramatic was it crazy? was it lame? . I'm going to be posting these short chapters for a while, One because updates would be faster and I like it short and concise. Buuuuut if you want longer chapters do tell I might get to make double or triple the size. I'm just lazy... like Sheogorath.

Well heres my Wiki for the Chapter.

Mephala Whose sphere is obscured to mortals; known by the names **Web Spinner**, **Spinner**, and **Spider**; whose only consistent theme seems to be interference in the affairs of mortals for her amusement. Some scholars have identified the Night Mother as an incarnation of Mephala. Her realm is known to be completely inaccessible to mortals and her minions are known as the Spider Daedra.


	4. Interlude (What the heck happened?)

"_Death is beautiful. Yet with it is pain, Xander. I was attracted to the mysteries of death. Blinded, fooled, I regret many things but teaching you this one truth will not be one of them. Remember Alexander, Death maybe beautiful, Immortality may as well be gold with how many search for it but as with many things in nature, beauty is but a lure... And gold? Gold is worse than worthless..." Durnehviir_

Death is beautiful (An Interlude)

-Eternal-

She fell down to the ground hard. Writhing. Beautiful. Dying. Just like me. I'd bet I'm having Internal bleeding and a couple of fractures right now. Concussion too most probably. Coughing up blood. Intense pain in the chest, arms, legs, back... well most areas of my body.

"I... win"

Shriiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeek... She moved. She started getting up. Ah fuck it all.

I sat there... Mortified. If that's the right word.

Slowly. Getting her balance. Then she stumbled.

Come on stumble. Fall down dead. Gods... kill her now, smite her or something!

Shriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeek

DAMN IT ALL!

I tried to move. But I can't, my body won't more or less.

Is it a bad time to have flashbacks of Ms. French's Biology Class?

"_So Maam... I mean teach... I... Uh... So does... the.. Uh... Spider... How does It... you know see the... Prey? It has such small eyes... I mean." "Andrew right? Well andrew they can catch prey because they have specialized hair that detect vibrations on their feet, instead of hearing they don't have ears after all. They rely on that instead of their eyes most of the time._

Damn, I was mostly focused on her instead of the lesson that time. But I remember it because she mostly leaned on her desk and... well. Ahem. Evil Spider coming my way here.

"Fool." She raised her blade and... SHUNK.

"GAH!" Straight to the shoulders. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" She raised me... the blades of her arm grinding my shoulder blades as she does so. "You think you can defeat a God's avatar? You are nothing but dust in their greatness." She pinned my other shoulder with another blade this time one of the swords. Her face is so close now. Mocking. "Think you can steal from the Goddess?" SHRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK

"Who (cough) the FUCK is (cough) your dentist?" I commented. Her showing her Knife-like set of teeth and all. "I'm gonna enjoy eating you." "You're a real man-eater alright (Cough)" even at the face of death I can still go with quippage right? "Let's start with soft tissue then." She eyed me with a smirk...

-Eternal-

Elana's Journal Entry

The twelfth Quest of Alexander

I watch as Lord Alexander battled the avatar. Elated. I watch as he tried to win. No tactical advantage, with two small daggers, against the behemoth that was the avatar.

It was gruesome. It was crazy. It wasn't fair. And I loved it. My heart was racing. THIS was the greatest foe that Lord Alexander was to face. Maybe... just maybe I'll get to see it. Just one last time.

I watch as the seemingly defeated Avatar, revived.

I watched as she started to raise Lord Alexander. I grinned in anticipation as she mocked him. I see the glint in my Lord Alexander's eyes, I stifled an unbecoming giggle as she threatened to... eat his... soft tissues.

There! There it is. I watched as my Lord Alexander became...

-Eternal-

Zar'zarn's Answers when asked about the twelfth quest of Alexander.

Have you seen Lord Sheogorath when he was angry? When he was really angry? Like when that clown appeared In the castle? Remember the Main hall was painted red for a while? It was something like that. Only It was more... brutal.

"That's not a really informative report..."

Oh OK well uhm... He ripped out one of her arms and started beating her skull with it.

"Wait back up, soldier, I want all the details."

Hey! I'm no longer within Lord Sheogorath's army remember?!

"Still, Lord Sheogorath demands a report... you will comply."

Sigh. Okay then. Whatever.

-Eternal-

Xander's POV

"Ugh. What hit me." Gah. This headache. I feel like a nut being crushed by a nutcracker. The smell hits me like a... a... can't think of anything right now. Head hurts so much.

"AJToAA wahtOJTWOQ aotaqr" Someone's saying something. That someone tries to make me drink something. Which I did drink. "Der. Lord Alexander? Are you alright now?" Elana. It's Elana. "Yeah. What happe-" I looked around and see spider legs and arms and innards strewn around.

"Ah shit it happened again."

-Eternal-

A/N It's intentionally that short. It's mostly just a filler. To keep you guessing. Can't have a story without it's mysteries now can I? And Piterio buddy. You rock!


	5. Embrace the Madness

"_Well, yeah he's my brother I guess... I'm confused about that part actually." - Xander_

-Eternal-

Sheogorath's Castle

I stood there facing Sheogorath's grinning form. I did what any sane man would do. I slugged him. I punched him so hard I think I cracked my knuckles. "What the fuck did you do to me. I let it go once but I'm asking my questions now!"

"If you were anyone else, I'd be ripping out that arm and beating you to death with it. Ah, shame, you already did that didn't you?"

"Gah! Answer me!" This guy. I wanted to wipe that grin on his face.

"Desist your actions on Lord Sheogorath!" Two blades were pointed to my neck and another to my back.

"Oh don't be like that. We were just having fun!" I look at the guards expression. I wouldn't be surprised if she commits suicide after this. Guards around here are fanatics. "Yeah, no need to worry!" I added. They took of their weapons, thankfully. I took some deep breaths to catch up, on the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"I'm sorry My liege!"

"Go away!"

"Yes My Liege"

"Now that's over with, What's this? Is it hit your brother day? Did you catch me stealing your cheese?" Hit your what now?

"What did you just say?!" I asked heatedly. I know It's stupid, confronting a God like this but I was beyond caring. I was turning into a psycho murderer or something.

"It's the cheese isn't it. I'm sorry I just couldn't resist." What's he talking about now?

"Not that! You're not my brother." I said with certainty.

… He actually look hurt.

"You don't remember?" He held my head. Looked into my eyes. "You don't remember? Brother?"

I really don't... remember anything of what he's saying. "I'm not your brother! You're insane!" I reiterated. He suddenly laughed. Maniac-mode so to speak. "If I'm not your brother how can you explain this?" He showed me the reports of the scenes of battle, the eyewitness accounts of my... berserking as it was called. "You don't remember? In the Soul Cairn? We've met." He grabbed my head like a basketball and he whispered _"Remember... Brother."_

_-Eternal-_

_A swirl of memories floated around me. It showed me things, of experiences I don't quite remember. I tried to focus on one. The one just right in front of me._

"_Touched by CHAOS! Filled with madness! I could just like you... Xander is it?"_

"_Not a conversationalist are you?" _

_Growwwwwl_

"_I see it in your eyes. You're not afraid. You've lost, but you're still fighting?"_

"_Rah!"_

"_Yeah, here have some cheese."_

_Well that was long ago was this exactly? Time wasn't measured there accurately. I focused on another memory._

"_Y'know? I've seen your future... It's not fun, there are no giggles, boring."_

…

"_Don't be like that Xander dear."_

…

"_Fine, I'm taking out the gag. You better behave!"_

"_Gah!" Sounds of gagging. _

_That one wasn't very informative... I take another one._

"_You and I, were two peas in a pod. Agents of chaos is what we are. What's our reward then Xander?"_

_It was a blur but I can still see his visage. _

"_You're all old and grey now... Hmm... Did you do something with your hair now? It's all baldy."_

…

"_Did you know I was Order once? Oh yes. I was the strongest. The most boring of them all" Giggles reached my ears. "But here I am all exciting aren't I?"_

…

"_Now it's all giggles for me." He slapped me... I think?_

"_Pay attention now."_

"_Oh, hmmmm. Are you dying on me now?"_

"_That wouldn't do at all, who would I talk with here?" Gesturing towards the desolate surroundings._

"_Here drink in." Next thing I know I'm drinking something. "Embrace... the... Madness!" he whispered._

_I felt my guts clenched. I think I've got an Idea on what happened. I took some more memories to see._

_Crash! A building was being destroyed._

_Bam! I was rampaging around the Cairn._

_That... That's... I sat there once._

_Soul cairn was very different then. No ruins..._

_A cold feeling crept up to me... Was I? was I responsible for all the ruins?_

_No... That's not possible. I'm normal. I can't do those things. I can't topple buildings. I'm just Xander... Zeppo._

_I was pulling Sheogorath in an embrace _

_"Br... other" I whispered to him._

"_Why, yes I am." he responded heartily._

"_Were both mad aren't we?"_

"_Just so you know though, brother. The guys around this place... they took a puppy to guard it. Do try not to play with it too much?"_

_Guard? Durnehviir? How long ago were this memories?  
_

_I see the visage of a dragon, Durnehviir, He looked me in the eyes. _

-Eternal-

What...

"Oh dear. It seems that something is interrupting this."

_"I have lived long enough, Alexander. I will not suffer to see another friend die! I'm sorry..."_

"Wa- wait! I remember everything." I lied, I'm gonna get at the bottom of this. But it'd be best if I can figure it out. Without Sheogorath. He could be lying or something.

" _Immortality Xander is a curse not a gift"_

:"I need to... to go forge a weapon. I- I'll be gone for awhile. Re-remember I want to go to Tamriel." I went towards the forge. I could think there. "Our deal." I said as I went away.

" _Don't you, you know get bored? If I were you I'd be driven crazy Durn" He looked at me, after a short while he said "Not at all, Sot'valok, not at all..."_

"I need to think on this.

-Eternal-

The materials of what I needed were delivered by some guy named Firenze, he was afraid of mice, nice guy though. He's a red guard, six feet and some extra.

I started to hammer the metal. I had some things in mind. Plans for a weapon. The memories Sheogorath gave me. Durnehviir's fractured memories. What was real? What wasn't?

What was Durnehviir really apologizing for in his final moments?

Clank

Clank

Clank

Sounds of metal to metal soothed my mind. It calmed me. My problems could wait for a bit, This metal could not.

-Eternal-

I was resting, waiting for the claws to melt. I have most of the weapon figured out. I'm looking for enchanters to... improve on it. I'd do it myself of course, I just need inputs from experts.

This weapon is unleashing all my geekiness. I guess I'm still a kid inside. Even if...

_All I see are ruins, dead bodies and the angry purple skies._

Those skeletons on Soul Cairn...

-Eternal-

I marvel at the weapon. It was a work of art.

I swing it a bit. It's not heavy at all. Those enchanters were good.

My weapon? I got the Idea from a comic book character. He's called Thor and he had this uber weapon named Mjolnir, It was a war hammer/axe. And that's what I did.

On one side I made an axe and on its other side was the hammer. It's a one hander. Work of art.

It's made with dark metal. All shiny. Quicksilver metal inlay for the script of daedric enchantment, It glows blue green... Yeah, I have a glow in the dark weapon.

The enchantments were standard mostly. I got an ever returning script added, so I could throw it. Geeky I know but hey it's my weapon. Durability scripts, I remember my sword back at spider's peak.

Now it's time to inscribe the scripts I want to input myself... Hmmm what should I use?

-Eternal-

It's been six months since spider's peak. I made my peace, I acknowledge what Sheogorath was saying... well the new one. See, the Sheogorath that made me drink his blood? Was Sheogorath Sr. Now the Sheogorath here is the Hero of Kvatch, Successor of the title. Were basically related via the Senior Sheogorath...

It's all murky. I'm still me. I can't access any godlike powers or anything, but apparently I'm considered a daedra now. Apparently Sheogorath _gave _me Elana and Zar'zarn as good bye presents, The moment I stepped inside shivering isles that is.

He's crazy like that.

I really don't care much about it right now though. I'm on my way to Tamriel... Skyrim, Sheo says. Where all the fun is apparently. Elana and Zar'zarn are staying behind, I can summon them when I need to, but I want to do this alone.

"Have fun... brother." He said as he opened a portal.

I looked at those behind him, Elana and Zar'zarn. "I'll call when there's action." I said to them.

"Goodbye... brother." I told Sheo. He was helpful, he was crazy yes, but that's what he is. If I'm gonna blame anybody it'd be... myself or old Sheo. So better accept things and move on.

I entered the portal.

I'm brother to a Mad God? So what, it's not like anything more crazy will happen. Wait, thinking it doesn't count right? RIGHT?

-Eternal-

A/N: Xander isn't a dragonborn :D


	6. Where the heart is

A/N: I'm thinking that I'm making dragons here a bit smarter, meaning no landing so that people could hit at it... like in Skyrim anyways. I think flight is a good tactical advantage and should be exploited if I were the dragon . If I were to rank Xanders skill and level I'd put him at mid 20's focusing on light armor and one handed specialties, blacksmithing and enchanting for non-combat ones. Berserking is really a wild card so it's kinda hard to rate, I don't know if I'm gonna make it the same as Berserker rage of the Orsimer or make it completely different.

Xander and Sheogorath are not really brothers in a sense... and in another they are.

"_Body is like blade. The more you hit it, the stronger your blade will become, hit it too much it will break. Mind is like forge the more you feed it, the better the heat, feed it too much and it is useless. Heart is different. It will break, It will tear, but it will recover. This is why I follow my heart, not my body, not my mind."_

-Glavak

-Eternal-

I arrived rather quietly. No monsters, no demons, nothing. As soon as I realized that there was no threat I sheathed my weapon, which I still have to name. I'm rather partial to Bob or John but it's not the way it's done. I need a cool name.

I take in a large gulp of air. It's so unlike the air back at home... Earth.

Sheogorath promised me a way to go back there. He was as serious as can be, well he was spouting a lot of nonsense, but I believe him. I trust him even if my mind thinks he's dangerous, too... sporadic.

I look at the lush forest that I was teleported at, taking in the large forests, the flowers, the deer running around, small furries scuttling around. This was Tamriel. I looked up. The skies were clear, no smog. no pollution.

I'm at Skyrim, where all the excitement is, or so Sheogorath tells me. Well, time to go on an adventure, I guess.

-Eternal-

I clung to my cloak tighter. It was cold out here. I've been following the dirt path for two days now. Occasionally meeting a bear or wolves. No humans or whatever races out there to see yet.

During those two days I did a lot of thinking. I know I usually don't do it, I did it at the Palace, in the forges. Walking around with nothing to do however brings things out to bear.

Consorting with mad gods... undead dragons... What was happening to me? Could I really go back home? If not, where would I stay? I'd go bonkers completely in the shivering isles.

What about me _Berserking? _What could be done? I'd hate to just blank out then see piles of bodies strewn around.

-Eternal-

It's been four days now. I made camp here two hours ago. I fought my first Ice wolf. They're basically larger white furred wolves, They're incredibly hardy and a lot more agile than normal wolves I've seen. I'm actually roasting it.

I don't really know much about hiking or anything, I can't make fire, but I can make lightning so fire's not really a problem for me. Water is scarce, but Sheogorath gave me an everfull flask, it's not what he called it but I prefer calling it that.

Then again there are lakes here sometimes, even rivers that are clean... and so freaking cold.

-Eternal-

It's snowing harshly now, It's a storm, I think. Seven days of travelling, no sentient life to see yet... well that's not exactly true.

I'm currently shacking up with this nice tree fellow. He's a gentle being alright, gave me fruits and berries in turn I let it get some water from my flask I filled out it's stores to last it this storm and then some.

I called it Willow, don't ask me why. We stayed there for two days, there being Willow's Giant hollowed tree. It's actually surprisingly warm in here, even if we don't have a fire . Fires spook Willow so I don't make them, we don't need it to stay warm anyways. I think the hollowed tree is enchanted somehow.

-Eternal-

It's been an hour since I left Willow to her own devices, I picked an uncovered path to go onto. I looked afar to see silhouettes of people, ah finally some people.

As I come nearer I get a closer glimpse on them, they don't look like bandits at all but I still was on guard. You never know. They had thick cloaks, leather armor. Good thing the leather armor, because they'll die of cold with the metallic ones. They seem to be packing hunting tools.

"Hello" I greeted them.

They eyed me warily, but after a while they greeted back.

"Good morn, traveler." One of the three hunters greeted. He had long Blonde hair, gaunt face, hard and muscled body. I'd guess this was a nord.

"So where's the nearest city?" I asked.

He looked at me oddly. "You don't have a map?"

I scratched the back of my head sheepishly, even though I had a hood at that time.

He eyed me again and said "Pretty foolish to wander skyrim without a map, traveler."

He took out a piece of rolled paper and unrolled it for me to see.

He pointed at the top left part of the map and said " You are here. "If you follow this path..."

-Eternal-

It took only fifteen minutes of brisk walking to come into their camp. I see some horses stabled there munching on grass. There was a fire and they were roasting a goat and two rabbits.

People were scurrying around busy doing their own tasks. I was of course made to do the frisking and stuff. I let them take my weapons, while i'm in camp. Besides I could always call on my war axe/hammer... I really need a name for it.

I greeted some of the people. Talked to them. They were nomadic, meaning they're all over the place. The majority of them were Norns, but there are some bretons, and an old orc who did the smithing.

They were fairly nice people all in all. I think I'm staying for some days before moving. I offered them clean water, some animal skin from my hunts, Ingredients I've been plucking around and a few of my health potions.

In turn I get to sleep in their camp, come with their hunts and some share of the food.

-Eternal-

"Nice weapon you have there." It's old Orc Glavak, he's a smith too. He wore a simple tunic and ragged pants, he was mostly bald with some sharp ridges for brow. His teeth were large and he had a large scar running from his forehead to his cheek passing the eye. He only had one eye working yet I think he's better at smithing than me. I'm currently sharpening my weapon, wouldn't do to have it dull incase I get into trouble. "It is! I've forged it myself." I said proudly.

"If you wouldn't mind an old orsimer to take a look, I think I might be able to improve it." He said, I could see the curiosity in his eyes. My weapon was pretty unique.

"Hmmm, I see. Balance..." He swung it a bit. "Enchantments... weak." He looked a bit put out. "Pretty heavy for a one hand, This rune, and this..." He muttered some gibberish under his breath as he continued to look at the scripts and even the metal.

He eyed me with his single eye. Pinning me down with a stare. "Why are you carrying daedric weapon?" Hmmm I guess I expected that.

I tried to explain, badly, but he dismissed me. "You not skilled enough to handle these weapons." He said plainly. No malice in his voice.

"Come with me... I teach you." He looked me in the eye... as if saying, you better not make me regret doing this. I beamed up and eagerly took his offer.

-Eternal-

A tweak here and a tweak there. SMACK! "You're doing it wrong!" ouch. Yeah Glavak is a harsh taskmaster. "Whoever taught you was blind... or crazy!" He wasn't very far from the truth actually.

Glavak was from one of the strongholds in the west. He was commissioned out of duty, because of debilitating injury. He wandered, met the nomadic group and stayed with them. The Nomads only move twice a year or so. Depends on the weather.

"Hey, Glavak? Do you miss your home?" I asked, if there was anyone who could understand it might be him.

"Silly human. I am at home." He said softly. Looking to the left, to the people busy preparing food and cleaning. He looked specifically at one person though. His wife. Surprisingly not orc. She was Breton. Very pretty and young. Well apparently Orsimer lived longer, Glavak was 67 but Orc prime is around 80. Disturbing but acceptable, if Buffy could love somebody of like two centuries, Marui can love anybody she wants. Besides Glavak was a good... orc.

"Home is where the heart is." He said tapping a finger where my heart is "That you should remember... Then you will be happy."

I worked silently after that.

Smack! Ouch.

-Eternal-

A/N": here you go. No action, but I like this chapter very much. I fixed some of the On's and In's there . haha


	7. The larger it is

A/N I have a link on what Xander's weapon looks like on my profile page, if you can't imagine it It's best to look it up ;D Just imagine it's like a daedric weapon, with the runes, Except that the runes glow green instead of red. If I remember correctly silver burns somewhat green, that's my reason for the color. Cheers to my cousin for the title ;d

A/N: Orsimer mostly worship daedra. Malacath and Molag bal being the chief gods of their worship.

The bigger they are... The more pieces will fall.

"_The bigger they are the harder they fall, sometimes they fall in pieces too."_

Xander on dragons, and giants, and trolls, and giant spider women and...

-Eternal-

Huff huff. I can see my breath. "Hrah!" Glavak said as he slashed his two-handed sword strike at me. I rolled to the left, but the sword grazed a metal part of my armor so I was thrown off balance. We were in an open plain, still some snow in it. Some of it stuck to my leather. That's gonna be a bitch later to clean.

Huff huff. "See that Human? Difference in the length will determine dodge or kill." He threw the blade back at me. "Were done for now." He said succinctly.

It's been two weeks now, I've been overextending my visit. Not that the group minded, in fact they asked me if I wanted to stay permanently. I notice that Glavak is pretty much a goddamn tank. I could hit him but I couldn't faze him. He was far from a normal soldier, with his talent at smithing and his still prodigious talent in hitting things even with one eye, I doubt any general would let him be decommissioned. There was more to him than simple blacksmith.

Much as I'd like to call him on it though Glavak has earned my respect, so I'll just have to hold my tongue on that subject.

-Eternal-

Clank!

Clank!

Clank!

Ting!

"Let's see your work." He said as he examined the blade I was making. It was like the blade I had on Spider's peak. Glavak tell's me it's Elven in design.

"Hm..." He examined it with a keen eye. "Passable." He grunted and gave me back the blade to let me add the finishing touches.

While wrapping the leather strips onto the handle, I kept looking at Glavak through my peripheral vision. "What is it?" Well I guess he noticed. "Out with it, human. You've been doing it a lot lately." He grunted. "What is your problem?" He stressed his words just right. I got the feeling that it's just between an interrogation and just asking out of curiosity.

I sighed. "It's just-..." I paused to think what to say next. He just waited patiently.

"You're not just a normal soldier aren't you?" No sense in beating around a bush, sides Glavak prefers direct.

He looks at me as if he's measuring me, testing my resolve? He then sighed and said, "Come with me, Let us speak away from listening ears."

And so we went hunting.

-Eternal-

"Hm, It's a bear?" I said examining the tracks. It was either a bear... or a big ass wolf. I'm going with bear.

"Yes, yes it is." Well my tracking skills seems to be on the right track.

"So..." I said trying to start the conversation.

"Shhh..." He gestured for me to shut up. "It's near" He whispered.

Well bears were good, they had tough meat but they had lots of fats. Their fur was good for the types of weather here in skyrim.

The moment I notice the bear it was all over...

It was fast, It was deadly, It was old... And It was Orsimer.

He bashed it's head in with the pommel then drove his sword through the bears head. I felt a small pity for the bear. It didn't even notice it's dead.

Well it was a nice short hunt. Now we talk.

"So... Glavak, what's the what?"

"You're nosy, human." He looked at me, well I used my version of Willow's resolve face. I'd say years of looking at it, I got it pretty good.

"You look like you're constipated..." He said awkwardly. "Gah! Just tell me already."

"Fine." He said as he started to carry one of the arms of the bear, Camp wasn't that far so we could just carry it there. I helped him by carrying the other.

"I'm first-born of a Warlord, from his forge-wife. Happy now, human?" He said briefly. Well wasn't that short. "No drama whatsoever?" I asked curiously. He grunted as he exerted an effort to move the body over a hump of Ice. "I left, they wouldn't have let me marry my woman." He snorted. "I followed my heart and I am happy. That is all there is to it." I can accept that.

"Now I want... Your story." He said as we dragged the bear into a path that leads towards the camp.

Hmm, fair enough. Might do me some good to have someone to talk to about these crazy things happening to me.

Now how would I phrase it so I wouldn't sound so crazy...

…

…

Ah to hell with it, Can't think of any way to make it sound less... insane.

"Well, you asked me when I got here why I'm carrying a daedric weapon right?" I asked him, he grunted an affirmative and I added "Well it turns out I'm Daedra."

…

Yeah, that could have turned out better.

Glavak tensed for a second then he visibly forced himself to relax. We stopped dragging the bear though. "Explain, quickly." He said, dropping the bear, unsheathing his blade and then putting distance between us in a quick fluid stream of motion.

I raised my hands up showing I had no want to take my weapon and began explaining... as truthfully as possible.

-Eternal-

After all was said and done. Glavak was much more relaxed, but he still had his guard up. "So... Any questions?" I asked feeling rather tired after giving the full blown story of what happened.

"Was anything you've said truthful?" I felt dismayed. "Swear it to Oblivion and I shall believe you."

Well there is that. "I - I don-" Glavak went from relaxed to ready to pounce in a second. I guess I'll just have to do that. "Fine. I swear it to Oblivion, all I told you was truthful. Hap-"

I was interrupted by tendrils of shadow bursting from beneath me. Going all the way towards my raised right hand, forming glowing scripts, kinda shiny and bright. "py" Well... that was new.

"Do you swear that you have no ill intentions towards my wife?" I saw that coming, I really liked his wife though so I had no problem answering.

"Yes." When the scripts, which I recognize now as spelling Truth in daedric was still shiny and bright he relaxed.

"Unbelievable." He said, before taking hold of the bear. We started dragging the bear back in silence. He was muttering 'Sheogorath' 'Brother' 'could it be?' under his breath.

…

…

"You're not angry are you?"

"Angry?! No. Surprised, very much so." He said. When It seems that we were going back to silence. He asked.

"Have you met Malacath?" He asked. Trying but failing to ask his excitement over the question.

-Eternal-

A day later...

We were at camp, tanning the bear hide when I first heard it.

It was a strong swoosh of the wind.

I looked at the others looking up. One of them screamed. "DRAGON!"

Well shit... meet fan.

I ran towards my weapon bag. I see Glavak doing the same.

Rooaaaaaaaaaar

I look up to see the dragon going back towards the camp. It spotted us.

I take a good look at the dragon's coloration, deep brown or bronze. No talking or reasoning with this one, he's running more on instinct than brains. According to the memories of Durn anyways.

"Glavak take the people out of here." I said.

"No! I will fight!" He refused.

"Damn it, Take the people out of here! I can handle the dragon!" I countered.

"One man can not possibly-" Shit. The Dragon was going to attack the village soon.

"I'm a Daedra! I'm not doing it alone I'll have help! Take your wife and the people out of here!" I interrupted him. He seems undecided for a moment, but he snapped out of it fast.

"May your enemies fall swiftly. Good luck." He said as he went on to calm and herd to the panicking nomads to a safe place, presumably in the caves nearby.

-Eternal-

The people were starting to evacuate they were going by small groups.

Roaaaaaaaaaaaar

I hear the dragon approaching. I quickly get my summoning scroll and performed the necessary procedures.

As Elana and Zar'zarn emerged from the summoning I spoke. "Heya guys. Long time no see. Prepare to go long range. We've got a dragon." I said.

"Yes my lord!" "Okay!"

The dragon just went past us breathing an intense wave of fire by saying "Yol"

Ah damnit, He got the forge.

"Yol."

He flew way past us.

The nomads! he's targeting them!

"Aim for that bastard! Elana with me, Zar try to slow him down" I pointed out the location where the nomads were and where the dragons seem to be headed. "GO!"

Zar nocked one of her arrows and aimed while Elana and I ran.

-Eternal-

Huff Huff "Elana! Go to the people there." Towards the civilians. "Protect them."

"Yes my lord." She said as she ran towards the said group. Damn, the dragon just destroyed the hunter's formation. I see all of them are alive, some won't survive those burns, without medical treatment.

I see the dragon rearing up in the air for a comeback. How dare this beast try to murder my friends.

I held Nah'Lok It's basically Fury of the skies, my newly named Mjolnir look alike, in a two handed grip, aimed at the dragon and with a spin threw it. Quite similar to how a discus thrower would throw it.

…

Here's hoping my enchantments would work. That and Glavak's teachings.

…

I see the the hammer part of Fury hit the chest of the dragon as he was diving towards the retreating group of people.

CRAAAAAAAAAACK-Boooooooooooom The sound of thunder. Damned, that script really worked.

I ran towards the falling dragon.

This... damned dragon... will die... today.

-Eternal-

I arrived the area of his fall quite fast, it wasn't that far away. I whispered the phrase taught to me by the enchanter who made the return script. It wasn't much of a phrase to begin with. "(Come, I need you.)" I rasped out, thinking of Nah'Lok. Daedric is always hard on the throat.

Just like yesterday, the shadows flew from beneath me. forming the outline of my weapon, on my right hand. This script... It was the script seen in daedric armor. From which they are bound to... forever.

The dragon was righting itself. Shaking it's head like a dog. It sees me and blurts out. "YOL!" A large stream of fire was rushing towards me in an instant. I rolled towards a tree for cover.

Once the stream of hot fire was over I sneaked a peek to see what the dragon was up to. He was trying to fly. With a powerful beat of it's wings it took to the air... Or it would have. If it wasn't shot with an arrow to the eye.

"Damn, nice aim Zar." I said to Zar, even if she couldn't possibly hear me as I watched the dragon once again fall to the ground in pain.

Gripping my weapon tightly, time to finish this overgrown lizard. Brandishing the Axe of Nah'Lok I aimed at it's remaining eye.

While I enchanted the hammer to do an effect similar to "strun" the Axe blade had a more... electrifying effect.

Shrieeeeeeeeek! The Dragon was thrashing strongly now. I avoid it claws as it tries to claw me out of the way, but my axe was stuck in it's skull.

"Urk!" Ah! BAM! It was thrashing all over the place. I jumped to his neck, just like I always did with durn and hugged hard on his neck. Strangling him while clinging on to my life... win win.

I'm getting dizzy, but It's better here than crashed on the ground as the dragon thrashes blindly.

"Aaz(Mercy)! Aaz!" I rasped out. "No... Mercy" I managed to say, as I tried harder to crush it's windpipe. It shook it's head wildly successfully slamming me to the ground and making me let go.

"Yol!"

"Yol!" It was blindly spouting streams of fire in random, trying to hit me with a lucky shot. I myself was having blurry vision, must have shaken my noggin wrong on that wild rodeo. Luckily, for me, the dragon is so large I probably won't miss it if I'm throwing toothpicks at anything with vaguely bronze colored.

"(Come, I need you)" I intoned and the dragon shrieked in pain. Presumably from having my axe disintegrate from it's eye. I slammed the Nah'Lok Into the closest part I can make out.

Craaaaaaaaaaack-booooooom

Hell yeah. That'd help. Much like any of the thu'um, it wouldn't affect the user as bad as it would affect anything else. I could only hear the sound akin to a gun firing. It's ears must be ringing. I could see a vague outline of it's head moving towards me.

"Yol" It said and I stumbled into a roll forwards, barely avoiding the stream of fire that would have gone with the word. I could feel the smoldering heat at the back of my neck.

I think I see the outline of it's neck in my field of vision. I switched my hold to axe and started going axe murderer on it. Blood was spurting everywhere.

I had to close my eyes because of the blood and dive to wherever. I have to admit, the urge to call timbeeeeeeer was strong in this one. Once I was on the ground, I hear a thud and it spasming around, on it's death throes I'm hoping.

When everything was quiet I lay there and said the only thing on my mind at that moment.

"Suck it, Angel I just killed a dragon. I bet girls will love that more than you for being an emo vampire."

-Eternal-

A/N I'm betting that killing a dragon is way cooler than the tortured soul routine... well I hope it is coz if tortured soul wins then I really don't understand girls. .

BTW thanks to those that points out mistakes and the like. I appreciate them, because it helps me Iron out the story.

Sorry fast update I had a connection lost problem and I might've put the not checked version


	8. Isn't it a little big?

A/N: Channeling some Uchiha hatred from Naruto .

Isn't that a little big?

"_Am I finally going crazy? or did you see that too? You know what, nevermind, I really don't care!"_

_Xander to Sheogorath_

"_Daedra are the embodiment of change, change and permanency. I'm no different. Except in the ways that I am."_

_Sheogorath_

-Eternal-

It was still all blurry as I lay there, exhausted beyond what anyone would have the right to be exhausted... except maybe Deadboy, he can die of exhaustion for all I cared. I might have a concussion, so I just couldn't go around fainting or sleeping. My head throbbed like there was a god damned construction site teleported inside my head!

It's understandable, I hope, that I freaked out when the dragon started to flake out in flames and crazy stuff like that.

I have a vague memory, from Durn, about this stuff... Of course, Dragons were adamant about a single fact, Only Dragons can kill Dragons. That's full of... crap of course. Seeing the dead dragon in front of me. If you ask me it's because of that arrogance that they all died out in the first place.

Back to the dragon, It seems to spontaneously combust. the flakes of smoldering pieces floating around. It's quite the light show actually. I tensed when they all started to stop.

I might just be hearing things but I think I hear singing. I was startled when they all started to move. Upwards.

I'm pretty sure I've no dragon blood in me, not counting the hell lot spilled on my face, so this thing would go either to the nearest dragon, the dragonborn or...

The dragon... flakes started to go upwards forming a beautiful pillar of fire and light shooting to the heavens.

_Death is beautiful Xander._

I can see that Durn, I really can.

"Journey to the great beyond, maybe keep Durnehviir company." I said, to the now pile of bones that lay near me. Ah. I lay my head back to the ground. My neck was cramping.

"What am I going to do now." I wondered, as I waited for Elana or Zar or even the villagers to go and help me. I doubt I could walk straight right now.

-Eternal-

It's been three days.

The camp was readying to move to the next location. Elana and Zar stayed to help, and they were welcome. We all were. They all knew about me being Daedra. I could see the fear in their eyes and it... It hurts.

The children were still friendly, but I see some parents scolding their children when they talk to me.

Onto other matters. I went into the makeshift infirmary tent that we made. We had ten wounded, mostly from the flames. No one dead thankfully.

"Hey, Glavak how're you doing." I asked. He was currently disabled, from shielding his wife from the flames. His back was an ugly mess,Back home he'd be confined for months on end but here it was fixable. It was a good thing that Elana and Zar were always carrying a lot of health and regenerative potions. Well mostly Elana.

I asked her once and she told me. "You keep on getting in trouble, My lord." I really don't know how to feel about that remark, but hey, It helped right now.

I helped the doctor or healer gathering ingredients on caves and plants just outside the camp, for more potions. Mana potions to keep her healing. Stamina and health potions for the wounded. I gave the ingredients that I gathered and went back to Glavak, he was mostly unconscious, sometimes waking up in pain. His wife was alway there to help though.

When he was awake, he confided to me that he would rather take the pain than see it inflicted to Marui. I agreed, If I had someone like Marui, heck I'd do that for Buffy or Willow... or even Cordelia. Funny, I'd pretty much do it for everyone I know, well maybe not Snyder. That troll, I tried to compare him to the real trolls here but...

"Damn, This isn't good... " Or is it? I can't remember how Snyder looks like at all. Was I gone that long? Then again, I might have consciously tried to forget his face.

Harmony? A vague approximation. I've known her since Kindergarten years! Then again, maybe I was focused more on Cordelia then, or Aura.

Larry, same.

Buffy...Giles... They were still solid to my memories... but for how long?

-Eternal-

"Elana! Zar!" I called out. I hear hear the clink and clank of Elana's armor as she approached.

"Where and How can I summon Sheogorath. I need to talk to him." Well I might have been a little demanding, but I was as Buffy would say... Having a freak session. Or was that Willow? Damn.

Elana seems to be thinking for a second.

While she was thinking I had a small flashback.

"_The Isles. THE ISLES! They're a wonderful place to be, except when they are horrible. Then they are HORRIBLY WONDERFUL! Good for a visit! Or for an eternity."_

Yeah I'm not really that excited on going back to the Isles right now.

When I was finished reminiscing I see Elana looking to the sky. "There seems to be no storm brewing my lord." She stated.

Zar just arrived to hear Elana talk. Gods, she doesn't make noise. She startled me with a snort. "Like he doesn't know that, already" She stated.

Elana shifted her feet and looked sheepish. That confused me, but they're girls so that's a given.

"What do I need a storm for?" I asked for clarification.

Zar was silent but she nudged Elana to elaborate, I'm guessing she didn't know what the topic was since she just arrived.

"Lord Sheogorath answers to summons when there are storms, my lord." She said with a tone that was full of reverence. I really haven't done anything to deserve it, but she does it anyway even when I tell her not to.

"We need a shrine for that." Zar piped in.

"Well, I can make a storm." I confided. They both doesn't seem surprised at it. If someone said that Xander Harris can make storms and kill dragons back at Sunnydale, I'd be the first to smack that someone silly.

"Does any of you know a shrine somewhere here?" I asked.

"My lord, I speak for Zar'zarn and I, we have not set foot to Tamriel before your summons." Well that was expected.

I wonder who I can ask around here... I think Glavak might know... Glavak! Of course he'll know. The Orcs still worship daedric princes. If there's a shrine for daedra somewhere then It'll be Glavak who'll know of it.

-Eternal-

I questioned Glavak, on the rare instances that he was lucid. He was healing nicely but the burns still hurt. He pointed me to one, quite near the camp.

Elana and Zar has their summon time maxed so they had to go back to the Isles. I've started my journey to the Stronghold that Glavak mentioned. When I was leaving, I took some of the bones of the dragon with me. I'm thinking of a few things I could probably do with it.

The camp people were mostly mixed about me leaving. I could see relief, sadness, respect among other things. The children were more open, they cried and asked me to not leave.

I can't stay though. I had to go home.

-Eternal-

I followed the path that Glavak Instructed me to go to.

If there was anything wrong with Tamriel in general it's the fact that there are no cars to be ridden. It'd take me months just to reach wherever I want to go.

It's... frustrating.

And all the free time gets me thinking... of a lot of things.

I just get bored so much, I think I might be a touch suicidal now.

"Hand over your gold, and we won't have problems." I hear the man say it. He was a large man, bald head, large beard, visible scars on the face. Wearing some kind of leather armor sewn from different animal skins. He looked to be a Nord and around seven feet tall.

"Pity you aren't a girl, I could use some fun." Well I guess that answers how I'll deal with him.

I took hold of Nah'Lok and prepared myself.

"Hand over your gold or I send you to the afterlife! Are you deaf or just plain stupid." He asked. Brandishing a greatsword around. It's actually a Steel one, poorly maintenanced.

"Have fun in hell." I simply said.

"I'll have fun killing you, midget!" He snarled raising his greatsword at me...

I killed him in two blows.

And I felt satisfaction. Nothing wrong with killing a thief, a bandit, a rapist and a murderer rolled in one. One less scum in the world.

-Eternal-

"Yol!" Ack! I coughed a few times. Each time there was a puff of black smoke coming out of my mouth. I figured I'd practice some of the words I didn't know, before the memories of Durnehviir were more or less forgotten.

Now I knew that it's pretty much, hit and miss. I can only seem to do certain types of shouts, certainly not any I've seen in most of Durn's memories.

Sigh.

On with the trek. I'm actually very near now. From what one of those cat people travelling around, I'm at the foot of the mountains that I'm looking for.

I fingered the gift that Glavak gave me. Hope they'll let me in the stronghold.

-Eternal-

Craack-booooooom! Came the sound of thunder. As Nah'Lok's hammer head hit the giant's thighs.

His leg, unable to bear the strain gave out. I grabbed the kneeling giant's loin cloth and used it to climb his back.

With a deep breath and a mighty swing the giant fell... headless.

"Hi! I'm Xander." Let it not be said that the great Xander doesn't know how to make an entrance. I look at the three orcs who were fighting the giant before me.

They were mean looking and kinda looking like they just went through a- a meat grinder or a wood chipper.

"I'm Ugor, you fought well. Why are you here?" I did a double take, He looked like a man at first glance, but well he's a she apparently.

"I need to speak to your shaman." I told her, as I started wiping the blood off Nah'Lok.

-Eternal-

Ugor, Lob and Ogol lead me inside the stronghold. Atub the shaman, met me inside. I see the houses were made with a weird layout, looking more like giant tents than houses. I wonder how many hides were used on that.

"I hear you were looking for me?" She, based from her voice, stated. "Yes, I need your help."

She turned her back on me. "I'm afraid that I can't." She said, a bit of sadness in her voice. "As you have seen, the hold is besieged, we are cursed. Our chief is weak, so our tribe is weak." She added.

"But... I sense that you could help us. IF you could, I would help you with your problem as much as I could..." She then gave me a pleading look.

"Fine. What can I do to help." She started to tell me why she couldn't leave the wooden walls of the tribe.

She told me what I needed to bring her for a ritual she needed to appease Malacath.

"Troll fat I could give you now, but daedra heart, why do you need that." I felt undecided about that. Aside from giant daedric spiders most daedra I know are very cool people / demons, if you count out Sheogorath of course.

"I need something with ties to the daedra. when a daedra dies the body disintegrates as it returns to oblivion, most of the time leaving only it's weapons and it's heart. The weapons are of no use. I need the heart." She went into the explanation with fervor, looking at my weapon which admittedly is of daedric design.

I had an Idea. "Would blood be good?" I asked. "If you could get a hold of it, yes." She almost snorted.

"Then we're good to go." I said with confidence. I was Daedra afterall. Tested and tried, or the other way around.

"You have daedra blood on you?" She asked.

"Yeah, let's do your ritual now." I insisted. The quicker she's done, the quicker I get to talking with Sheogorath, the quicker I get home.

"Follow me, we'll get the chieftain then do the ritual." She said as she moved towards the larger tent-house. "You are sure about the blood?" She asked one more time and once again I assured her that yes I had daedra blood.

Once we entered I see a large armored orc, he doesn't look weak or sick to me. He was rude, but I can see it, the tinge of fear. He was afraid. Not for his people, no that would have been noble at least. He's afraid for himself. How could I know? I don't, I just see it for what it is. Chieftain Yamarz was a coward.

-Eternal-

We stood at the shrine. It was more of a large slab of grey rock filled with flowers and some of what I think is Orcish armor. A large pole was standing there with the skull of a deer with large horns neatly displayed.

"Where are the ingredients?" I gave her the troll fat from my pack and took an empty vial. She was lighting some of the candles. I made a small incision on my left palm and bled it out to fill half of the vial. "That enough?" I asked. As she turned her back to me. She snarled when she saw what I did. "FOOL! We need DAEDRA blood! The ritual has started, we cannot undo it. If Malacath is displease, it would be on your head!" I find myself speechless, I thought I made it clear that I had daedra blood... OH! she assumed that...

_"Father of Curses, hear us! We beseech you in our time of need. We seek guidance to right what wrong we have committed, and lift this curse that has befallen us."_

A deep voice answered. "_You pathetic weakling! You dare summon me, Yamarz?"_

I see Yamarz looking around. "What sort of joke is this." Atub shushed him to silence.

"_You don't deserve to call yourself an Orc. You're weak, you're small, you're an embarrassment. You let giants... GIANTS overrun my shrine!" _

Yamarz started protesting only to be interrupted by Atub. "We seek to right our mistakes. Tell us what to do!"

"_Bring me the hammer of their leader, and I __**might**__ lift this curse."_

Malacath stated. Then as if as an afterthought he said.

"_Finally I see you, When you meet your brother again, pass him my compliments. Farewell"_

I could see the shocked look on Atub right then. I would have explained when, Yamarz throwing a tantrum bellowed to me. "This is your fault. If not for you, I would not have to fight Giants!" Atub protested at that, defending me and telling him it was for the tribe and the will of the God.

… I watched them, not really sure what to do. Yamarz then pointed at me and said, spit flying everywhere and all. "You will come with me, to Fallowstone... You will guard my back, I won't be going there if it weren't for you... Human filth!" He spat. Angrily stomping off towards his house, presumably to get weapons and supplies.

Atub turned to me, a mix of... I dunno , I can't read Orc faces quite as clear. I'm guessing fear and maybe pleading? Respect?

"I-I I'm sorry for my outburst , earlier. I know that you have kept your bargain, but if you could help Yamarz.. I'm afraid that he'll..." she trailed off.

I sighed, and ran my hands over my hair. "After this you'll help me?"

She nodded, grimly.

-Eternal-

I have to admit that Yamarz was skilled with his axe. We walked/ran three hours straight to reach Fallowstone cave. I was tired, a stamina regeneration potion helped though, without it I'd probably be as useful as a jellyfish.

Yamarz in his usual brusque manner informs me that this was the way to the overrun shrine of Malacath.

We ran into some bears, and a couple of giants. Thankfully the giants were asleep. We cut their heads off in their beds. Talk about deathbeds. The bears were, between me and Yamarz kinda easy.

-Eternal-

I see the shrine. It was mostly covered by smoke from a very large bonfire. When I say very large, I say it because they were using whole trees for fuel.

I could see the vague outline of the leader, from the smoke. I think he's taking out a goat's hide, brutally.

Yamarz then talks to me in a hushed voice. "I'll give you a sizable amount of gold, if you fight the giant yourself. I've seen you. It'd be easy for you. Besides the tribe doesn't have to know..." He said conspiratorially, I'm rather proud to use that word... even if it's just in my head.

Should I? I could probably use some gold. Then again this is his trial. "No, you go do it." I said. "I'll help you." I added. I advanced towards the giant, to the left where the giant probably won't see me.

I would have crept up to him unnoticed if Yamarz didn't push me forwards... hard.

I stumbled a bit. Once I steadied myself I don't see him at all... GROWL... Grunt!...

It seems the giant saw me though. I swore under my breath as he charges. I think he might be twice my size and a little bit more. He had an orcish warhammer in his hand, meant to be wielded by two hands he holds it like it's a carpenter's hammer.

Boom.

"Gah" There was an explosion of some sort as he slammed his hammer to the ground, I was caught inside. I flung about three feet away, I think. I see some rocks imbedded on my gauntlet which I used to shield my face.

"Grah... Ag... Garaaaaaaah!" The giant bellowed incomprehensibly, as he advanced once again to my location.

Sometimes, It sucks to be Xander Harris. It sucks more if your summoning scroll happens to be peppered with small rocks rendering it unusable.

-Eternal-

Damnit! I can't get close to him at all. He had crazy reach and that area attack he loved to do! I could see that the clearing was pretty much looking like a teenage face full of exploded pimples.

Damn you Yamarz! I swore under my breath as I see the the giant bellowing once more. The feel of a solid... thing as I backed up once more pretty much sucked. I winced as started to swing his hammer at me.

"Damn!" Gurk! Thud! I don't know who I should start praising as I watched Yamarz' axe cleave off the giant's head. Must be how the orc woman... womorc? felt like earlier.

"Thanks!" I said gratefully for the save. I could forgive him for his earlier fuck up I guess. He did kill the damned giant.

"Feh!" He spat. "I'll be killing you anyway. No need for the tribe to know! You should have accepted my offer earlier, Human!"

No rest for the wicked as they say. I think my luck was taken from me when I was a child or something. These kinds of crap shouldn't be happening to anybody.

Clang!

Clang!

Clang! We crossed blades again, a dodge here, a roll to the left.

He was good, in a sense... And I was tired. It wouldn't last long till I do a mistake.

He didn't care... that's how I'd describe it. He was attacking relentlessly. He didn't care if I damage him more than he does me. He just keeps on coming!

I was getting pissed. I keep peppering him with thu'um and he's still standing. I wound him with Nah'lok and he doesn't cry out in pain as he gets slightly electrified!

"Die!" I think it was me who said that. "DIE **ALREADY**! DIE! **DIE! **DIE! GOD DAMNIT! **DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !**"

I see red. Everything is moving so slow! I could see Yamarz getting a 'I'm fucked' look in his face. I see my hand, left one buried in his chest. I see blood.

I snarled, I roared.

-Eternal-

I woke up to the sound of Malacath's voice.

"**I'm impressed! Such brutality, If you weren't daedra I'd make you an orc!" **

Headache!

"**Take the hammer back to the tribe. You will be rewarded for cleaning my shrine of giant filth."**

I think I'm still sleepy.

-Eternal-

It took me the better part of four hours to get back to the stronghold.

Ten hours of sleep, after explaining to Atub what happened.

Now awake, still slightly sore, I'm ready to talk to Malacath again.

Atub and I stood on the shrine. Atub once again called out to Malacath.

"**Present the Hammer to the shrine." **Came the strong voice of Malacath. Atub gestured me to place the hammer on the Deer skull?

Oh! I get it. I placed the hammer horizontally making sure the horns hold it in place.

"**Here is your reward. It would suit you better than I. This is now yours, do with it as you will."**

The orcish hammer morphed into something else. It was transformed into a differently styled warhammer. It's head was made more rectangular, small spikes protruding on the sides of it. It had a greenish hue, on the dark metal it's forged on. There was a red glow coming from the center. It looked beautiful... and deadly, there was a bit of a problem though. Much like the original warhammer, it was simply, kinda a little big.

I took hold of it, Volendrung, the name came to me in an instant. It was kinda heavy, more that my one handed weapon for sure, but it wasn't as heavy as I thought it would be. I mean for something as big as me, it weighs somewhere around fifteen to twenty kilos.

I took a few swings using it... yeah I could use this. I placed it on my back holder, What do you know, I get to use it after all.

"So... Xander... what problem do you need help with?" Atub interrupted my appreciation of Volendrung.

"I want to speak with my brother" I said as nonchalant as possible. "Who is your brother?" She asked, with quite an interest vested in her voice. "It's Sheogorath" I said with a wince.

I blinked... Orcs fainted forward I guess.

-Eternal-

When Atub came to her senses and stopped trying to apologize on almost everything she thinks she did wrong, we went on with the ritual.

I made a small storm... "STRUN!" to the heavens equals a small storm, taxes me greatly though.

Placed a lot of cheese on the shrine and used a small bit of my blood again.

Instead of a godly voice popping around, I see a small cat came to being from nothing.

"Why if it isn't my brother! Xander! I heard from your two minions that you were looking for me. NYA!" I blinked at that... of course, I could have just... I groaned. At Least something good came out of this, I reminded myself.

"Why are you a cat?" I asked him incredulously. "I'm the skooma cat... Nya!"

"Nevermind, how is your search for my way home going?" I asked, almost desperately.

"Nya? It's going good! Wait. It's going good but I need some of this and that and... " He started to list off this and that's "You need what?"

"Didn't I just told you? Nya!" I stared at him.

"Fine be like that! Nya. Here. And Here, don't destroy it like last time. Nya. Thanks for the cheese!"

"Any questions Nya?" He asked as he started nibbling on the cheese on the shrine.

I look at the two scrolls he gave me. One looked like my last summoning scroll, only it wasn't you know, torn off by rocks.

The other one was a list...

"None? Tata then brother!" He said as he vanished, with the cheese, to... wherever, probably the isles.

"Wait!" I said too late as he vanished already.

"What the hell is a daughter of coldharbour..."

As I read the only word written on the long list...

written over and over again was the words.

Daughter of Coldharbour.

-Eternal- -Eternal- -Eternal-

AH THE PLOT THICKENS... I was hoping I could say that ahahaha

A/N My! It's 13 pages, I think my fingers died. Oh well.

link to Volendrung just take away the space on the dots.

elderscrolls. wikia wiki/Volendrung_(Skyrim)


	9. Where dreams will take you

_A/N: If you haven't played skyrim, Cursed tribe is one of the daedric quests available, completion gives Volendrung a pretty good 2h weapon which with every swing recovers stamina. _

_There probably would be a lot more spoilers in the following chapters. And I'll try to be vague on the details when I think it needs to be. I'm following a rule that says "What Xander doesn't know, you probably won't either." _

_I think Xander's gonna stay stuck in skyrim for some time yet._

_Lastly I'm thankful to all those who reads this, drops reviews, adds me to your favorites etc._

"_Their voice is so powerful that even a whisper may kill those not trained in the way of the voice."_

_-Greybeard_

_-Eternal-_

_Clank _

_Clank_

_Clank_

I wiped some of the sweat from my forehead.

It was good of the orcs to let me use their forge. The forge was a rather large one, I think given Orsimer culture it's what I expected.

Forging things... It calms me down. Let's me focus. It dulls my mind and I get to relax. Kinda like watching T.V. but I get to create things. Fashion them to my liking. It's... rewarding.

I've been making axes for the orcs here. Even with the curse lifted they'll need weapons to guard and stuff.

I've asked Atub to research what the hell a 'Daughter of coldharbour' is. She sent a letter to someone from the college of Winterhold. Supposedly someone more... learned in terms of magic and academia.

It's been a week since Atub has sent the letter requesting answers, the reply should be here soon.

I'm feeling the need to wander around. Never pegged myself to have wanderlust. I blame the "Dreams" makes me want to see if the places I see are real or not. I had one just the other night.

_-Eternal-_

_Huh?_

_Oh. It's one of those dreams again, It's been sometime since the last one._

_In these dreams I'm generally just floating around. It's hard to explain. I can't see but I know what they look like, I know the colors, the general locations. I'm not seeing anything but I just know..._

_Hard to explain..._

_I 'see' lizard people dancing to a beat. Whispering. Chanting. Pleading. Their marsh was drying. Their people were dying. They need water._

_They want a storm. Don't ask me how I know. I don't understand their language at all, but I know what they want._

_I see it in their faces, they're thirsty. I feel the ground yearn for water. I hear the cries of their hearts. It was sad, it was heart wrenching._

_This is a weird dream. One of many since I've been to Tamriel._

_Their chanting grew more desperate. I think I see one,black lizard curled horns, ready to collapse. If I could I'd help them, you know. If I was there I could conjure a storm for them, then again... It's my dream. So maybe I can make rain. _

_I readied myself, just like I do when I'm awake. I shout to the heavens "STRUN!"_

_I feel the ground shake at my voice! That never happened in real life._

_I 'see' the people stop chanting. One by one droplets of water fell towards them, till like a dam bursting the rain fell freely. I think they're crying. Some were shouting in joy. _

_I can't even begin to think why I'd dream these type of things. Though it is heartwarming, to be able to help dream people. Maybe I've gone insane and didn't know it yet? or perhaps it's like slayer dreams? That might actually make sense. The slayer dream one, I mean._

_-Eternal-_

"Urag Gro-shub's letter has arrived. He requests that you come to the college in... two or three month's time, he'll have all information on the subject by then." Atub tells me. That's actually good news.

"That's great." I tell her. I feel like I've overstayed my welcome in this stronghold though. "Atub" I called out to get her attention. "I feel like going out... Out to Skyrim again, I mean. Know any place of interest?"

"There is Riften, North east of here. From there you can hire a caravan to take you on any Major cities in Skyrim. North west of here is Ivarnstead." She trailed off.

"What's in Ivarnstead?" She looked at me, I feel as if she's asking 'you really don't know?'

"Ivarnstead is a town just beneath Hrothgar, The throat of the world. In high Hrothgar, after walking 7000 steps you'll see the temple of the greybeards." I raised my eyebrows at that.

"What's so special about this greybeards?" I asked, a bit curious at the answer.

"They are a group of people, mostly Humans, who practice the voice." She informed me.

I blinked at that.

"I guess I know where I'm going now."

_-Eternal-_

The travel to Ivarstead was fast. The new chieftain made a small force of orcs to clear the path that I'd be taking days before I went. Surprisingly they got a couple of bears and a whole pack of wolves. I think the animals were preparing for an ambush or something, either that or they were running from something causing them to be all over the place.

I've rented a room on the inn. Vylemir Inn. Nice place.

I'll be walking the seven thousand step journey tomorrow. I've prepared food and potions, warm clothing and such. I sip at the ale I bought awhile ago. Blech! Bitter.

"Going to do the 7000 steps?" A feminine voice called out. I turned around to see a nord woman, fairly young quite beautiful. "Yeah, I am. I'm planning on talking to them." I stated.

"Good luck with that. Unless you're THE dragonborn, there'd be more chance of you shooting the wings off a fly." She said, A hint of a smile on her face.

"I'm Xander by the way." I told her. "Lynly Star-sung, Bard at your service." She said taking a seat on the spare chair next to me.

"What can you tell me about the dragonborn. Tell me about the Greybeards too." I tell her. I heard bards had a small information network that they use mostly for gossip and new songs. Taking a few coins from my pocket and sliding it in front of her. I've seen enough movies to do it right... I think.

"Gladly." She said taking the coins.

She started to tell me all she knew about the greybeards first. It was general at best. They do not speak mostly. Insular in their ways. They called out to the dragonborn two years ago. The Dragonborn is said to be sighted North-west frequently. That's about it. All in all it was informational incase I had to find the dragonborn.

"Anything else you'd like to say?" I smiled charmingly, well I hope it's charming... It's been a long time since I saw a toothbrush. She smiled back.

_-Eternal-_

The seven thousand steps was given all things, wasn't as hard as I thought. Sure there was wolves and the occasional goat, the wildlife wasn't as deadly as I've heard it would be.

The environment however... I shifted Volendrung from it's harness as it threatened to fly. My very heavy weapon... that weighed about a third of my body weight is in danger of being carried by the winds. That's how... treacherous, the weather here is.

I've felt cold before, but nothing like this. I clutched my bearskin cloak a bit tighter. It's one I've made since my first one was kinda torn. This one was warmer anyways.

I'm guesstimating that I'm around four or five thousand now. My breathing was getting shallower as I was getting higher. There were steps covered in snow, some steps were damaged, shaky and loose. Not walking carefully enough, and you'll see yourself falling off the mountain.

Swoosh.

I grimace as another strong wind slams into me. Damned crazy weather.

_-Eternal-_

I stand before the temple. I see a chest placed just in front of the temple stairs. Around it are sacks filled with bulky... somethings. I see a few coins there too. Donations probably. Lynly did say that Nords go here for pilgrimage. Kinda like Muslims back home.

I stood there to take in the monolithic structure, one thought stuck to my mind as I look at it. The more I do look, the more it bothers me.

The one's who made this place are Hardcore. This place was solid stone. They had to move each stone by hand, or by machine. With the weather resembling Mt. Everest... Well I salutes whoever did it.

Putting the topic off my mind. On account of the dangers around me, namely my fingers falling off. I started climbing the final steps towards the temple.

Before I entered however, something catches my eye. I whipped my head towards the stones to my right. It was still part of the mountain top. I don't see anything though only the sharp contrast of black stone and white snow.

"I'm imagining things" I tell to myself. I strain my ears for anything out of the ordinary, just to be safe.

I hear the whip and swoosh of the wind, nothing out of the ordinary. This snow was getting to my nerves.

I approached the doors again. Gave it a good knock and waited.

Swoosh

…

Swoosh

…

Swoosh

…

I knocked again and called out "Anybody there?"

…

I tried to push the door open to see if it's locked.

It wasn't. So I entered.

_-Eternal-_

The first thing I noticed when I entered was the large hall, bare except for the people inside. The place was neatly kept.

I see a few old curtains with dragon motifs hanging around. They even had potted plants.

I was of course thankful that it wasn't quite as cold here as it was outside.

I see an old man coming to greet me. He wore long black robes, with a cloak had piercing blue eyes and a long grey beard, two guesses where their name comes from.

"Greetings visitor. May I ask what is the purpose of your coming?" He bowed. He talked silently, but his whispers carried throughout the whole hall, reaching me even if we were more than 10 feet away.

I could see that he was alert, though seemingly relaxed as he is.

"I've come to learn how to use my voice... better." He raised his eyebrow at me and beckoned me to come closer.

"You speak like you already know how to use it. Come, show me." He said ever so meek. I see three others coming to watch.

I look around for a target, but I couldn't see any. I just chose a spot where there wouldn't be anyone hit. I think I'm opting for Qo... as Strun would be rather rude, given it's loud ear-shattering noise.

I focused on the word, It's intonation and It's purpose. That's the most I know on how to utilize Thu'um. I've of course 'mastered' only two of the hundreds in Durnehviir's extensive vocabulary. I'm proud of the ones I have.

"Qo" A small ball of lightning formed from my voice, moving forwards as it manifests. Crackling and dissipating as it hits the stone walls.

"So... can I learn from you?" I said looking at them.

One look at the one who greeted me tells me their answer.

_-Eternal-_

"So Ahgneir, why don't Borri and the others talk much and you can?" I asked as we took a break from learning the word Wuld. Which I might admit I'm excited to learn, the first time it was demonstrated I could already see the potential of the word.

"I've already told you that to the untrained, their voices are too powerful." He said, still in his kneeling position. He was still meditating.

"You mean, the voice activates even if they don't use dragon language?" I asked, truly interested in his answer.

"The power of the voice manifests in different ways, your forging of weapons shows this." Referring to Lah'Nok "The greater one is familiarized to the voice the more powerful it is. With enough practice and devotion, a practitioner can use the voice without the set of words that are originally needed. Borri and the others have not yet learned to control this." He said saying far more than I expect him to say.

Opening his eyes, he looked at me and gestured that I watch. "fire" He whispered. A great stream of fire burst from his lips, conical in area.

"You could see the disadvantage of accidentally misspeaking?" Indeed I could.

"If your curiosity is sated, traveler, let us continue with Whirlwind" I didn't know that words could be chained together for greater effects.

He stood up, dusting his robes a bit as we went to the yard outside.

He stood near a closed Iron gate and gesture me to prepare. I gave him a thumbs up, and when intoned "Bex" The gate suddenly opened. The exercise was simple, I had to use Wuld or Whirlwind sprint to move the distance from where I was standing to the place beyond the gate before it closes. Easier said than done.

"Wuld."

Bang! I groaned as I hit the gate... Hard!

"Rest and we'll repeat this when you're ready." Ahgneir said calmly, as he made his way back to the temple.

I glared at the gate for a second then followed him back.

Just like all skills, Thu'um is mastered through practice. If Xander Harris is anything then he's a hard worker... for all things not related to math... or english... or french... well I... nevermind.

_-Eternal-_

_I look around in panic._

_I'm in the soul cairn again! Is this a dream? I fell asleep in Hrothgar. I know I did!_

_I see the familiar ruins that has been etched to memory. The dull lifeless skies. The floating rubble. Everything as I left it._

_I notice the place getting darker. I notice a shadow dwarfing mine._

_I turned around to see..._

"_Hello, Alexander we have much to talk about."_

_-Eternal-_

A/N: Is it who I think it is? Well I think so... but of course I'm the author so I know who it is. But you won't... Until the next chapter of course.


End file.
